300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
"I Have a Dream" 4-Koma (2018.12.21)
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/caricatures2018/ After logging in to the website, you can choose "Uploading Works" (上传作品) to pick a template comic to fill in the texts, modify it, or create a new comic page by yourself. Requirements: The characters in the comic must be heroes from 300 Heroes, and the content must be positive, please feel free to participate and show your creativity! The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Works Creation Time: 21th December 2018 ~ 7th January 2019 *Voting Time: 7th January 2019 ~ 14th January 2019 *Awarded Time: 14th January 2019 ~ 31th January 2019 List of Rewards 1st Place ~ 3rd Place *(300 Girls Timi Figure) (缇米精美手办) *Random Legendary Skin Package x 3 *(Gold Coin) x 20000 4th Place ~ 10th Place *(300 Girls Mouse Pad) (300娘鼠标垫) *Random Legendary Skin Package x 2 *(Gold Coin) x 20000 11th ~ 20th Place *Random Epic Skin Package x 3 *(Gold Coin) x 10000 21th ~ 30th Place *Random Excellent Skin Package x 3 *(Gold Coin) x 10000 Work Requirements *Players must create their works within the Works Creation Time only. *The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the theme of 300 Heroes, and each contestant can upload up to only 6 works. *Each account has only 1 vote per day on the same work, and each account can vote up to 10 works per day. *Participants can fill in the texts or modify the contents of the template comic, or they can submit a new work (comic page) by themselves. They can draw any official characters or original characters, and the contents need to be positive (required to have character's dialogues). *Entries require the player to write their server, player name, and TYSB on it. The size of the entries must be below 1M. *After logging in the website, clicking on "Uploading Works" (上传作品) to before select one option between "Original" (原创) or "Use Template" (使用模板) to enter the painting page to create and upload your works. *In-game Rewards will be sent to the player according to their information that is registered on this website. Please check the account information carefully. If the rewards can't be issued due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. *Works must be created by yourself and must not be suspected of copying, plagiarism...etc. The contest organizers are only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. *Players who are suspected to violent the rules of the competition, once verified, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the works. After the approval, the selected works will be publicized. If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. *Players who win the physical rewards will be contacted by official customer service after the result of the competition, please ensure that the account information provides to us is correct. If the winner doesn't respond to the official contact within 7 working days after the results are announced, it's considered giving up the reward. *During the contest, 300 Heroes has the right to public, report, and display all of your works. 300 Heroes promise not to use the entries for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the entries of the winner belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----